Dancing Duets
by LeatitiaVia
Summary: Lily hates James and he hates her, but during the course of their final year, they discover that they might not be so different after all. Dancing, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Dumbledore bring them together
1. When All Else Fails, Waste Oxygen

**__**

When all else fails, waste oxygen

The chaos that went on through the train was indescribable as new students walked the corridors in search for an empty carriage, old student made their way to different directions looking for their friends and all the owls and cats made loud noises to try and catch their owner's attention

Four boys, in their final year were watching the commotion with smiles on their faces. They were going to miss this, they knew, but they made a promise at the end of last year to go out with a BANG

And that was their intention

The Marauders always followed through with their promises. Especially if it had to do with pranking, or leaving their mark, or each other, or with fighting, or in James Potter's case, Lily Evans.

Despite the fact that the boys were the most popular boys in school, they didn't use their popularity to get to girls, Sirius Black being the exception of course

They withdrew into their usual cabin as the commotion died down and the train was beginning to move.

"So fellas. This is our last year. You know what this means?" James Potter asked joyously, brushing his hand though his brown hair making it look even more windswept than usual. His hazel eyes were glinting with mirth as his luscious lips curved into a child like smile

"That we graduate?" Remus Lupin answered sarcastically, his gray eyes watching him amusedly, his lips forming a delicious smile as well

"Naw, you dolt. That this is our last year to leave our mark" Sirius Black barked back with laughter. He shook his head in mock disappointment, his black hair ruffling at the movement, but his crystal blue eyes sparkling with delight

"And what a mark it will be huh, Padfoot?" Peter Pettigrew added to the conversation enjoying his input of the topic. He looked at his friends through his dark brown eyes, waiting their answers. James laughed loudly

"Damn right Wormtail," he encouraged his friend

"But aren't you forgetting one thing here Prongsie boy?" Remus asked cautiously, though his amusement still evident. James stopped laughing and looked at his friend

"And what would that be Moony?" he asked him quizzically

"You're Head Boy aren't you?" he asked briskly

"Your point?" James retaliated.

"You're Head Boy?" a feminine voice was heard. A very angry feminine voice. The boys turned around and came face to face with none other than Lily Evans herself

She stood there, at the doorway looking at them with nothing more that dislike. James' smile immediately turned into a sneer

"You got a problem with that Evans?" he snapped back, his eyes blazing

"Only if the answer is in the affirmative Potter" she hissed back. None of the others chose to interfere; anyone knew not to come between James Potter and Lily Evans when they were in a fight. Instead they chose to try and ignore them, if it was ever possible

Which it never was

"I am actually, so what's it to you?" he retorted angrily

"Oh shit no!" Lily cursed and punched the air hotly as she stamped her feet, clearly agitated

Understanding began to dawn on Remus' face and he soon began to laugh. Sirius looked at him telepathically asking his friend if he was going crazy. Remus bent over and whispered something in his ear. Sirius' eyes glinted, maliciously as he looked at Lily and then back at James. He turned to face his werewolf friend and burst out laughing hysterically

Yet they both seemed to go unnoticed by Lily and James, who were cursing (Lily) and glaring (James)

"Will you tell me what your bloody problem is, Evans?" he asked aggravated. She stopped ranting at herself and looked at him, her eyes flashing dangerously

"Except the fact that I'm Head Girl? And the fact that I have to work along side you?" she shot back, waiting a few seconds for her words to sink in. Soon enough James facial expressions changed from pure hatred to pure disbelief.

Sirius and Remus' laughter became even more uproarious

"Fuck no! That's not possible. Dumbledore wouldn't be that nutts would he?" he asked no one in particular.

Lily raised an eyebrow mockingly and took out her Head Girl badge from her pocket

"He would!" he answered himself, some sort frenzied, ruffling his hair

"You had any doubts?" she asked tapping her foot angrily on the floor. "And don't answer your own questions Potter, the level of your stupidity doesn't need to be publicly displayed" she added monotonously as she began to turn around in order to make her way out

"Afraid of the competition in that one Evans?" James smirked back. A round of 'oh's was heard from Remus and Peter whilst Sirius laughed even harder. Lily stopped just outside the door, the profile of her face displaying her irritation

"I'm not even going to answer that one due to the fact that I don't want to waste any oxygen. But rest assured, you shouldn't have any fears of competitions in that field. Now move your arse; we're expected up front for the prefect meeting" she answered dangerously and walked away

"So much for not wasting oxygen," James grumbled. He turned to his friends only to see them staring at him with amused expression

"What?" he asked the heatedly

"Nothing" came three replies

"Whatever. I gotta go. See you guys later" he muttered as he turned around to leave the compartment

"He's got it bad!" Sirius exclaimed as soon as he made sure that James was out of earshot

"And so does she" Peter squealed happily

"So bad" Remus added with a smile

"Two Galleons say that they get together by Christmas" Sirius shouted excitedly

"Valentine's Day" Remus said, giving Sirius his hand to shake, sealing the deal

"Pete?" Sirius asked his other friend

"He's going to try to kiss her by the end of the month, and they'll get together by New Years" he answered confidently after a few moments of intense thinking

"What makes you so sure?" Remus asked him curiously

"Dance Festival. Hogsmade. New year's Eve" he answered back with an evil grin forming on his lips. The others looked at him and then looked back at each other, wearing identical grins

New Year's it is

****

A/N yes I know I shouldn't start a new fic, especially before I leave, but I need to write something funny, what do you say? shall I drop it?


	2. A Truce of Sorts

**__**

A Truce of Sorts

Lily Evans was not a happy Head Girl. _Who would have been if you were stuck with James Potter as their partner?_ she fumed. She suddenly stopped in her tacks as she reached the Heads' compartment and looked back at him. She felt her temperature rising as he saw him flirting with all the sixth year Ravenclaws. _Scratch that, _she reflected, _I seem to be the only one that sees him for what he is. Stupid prat!_

"Potter!" she shouted down the train at him. He looked up at her, startled.

"What do you want Evans?" he replied coldly. _You dead and buried,_ was her immediate answer but she thought better of saying that to him

"To get my work done so we can get the hell out of here" she yelled at him, her temper getting the better out of her

James shot her a glare before turning back to the pretty sixth year who was eyeing him closely and grinned at her

"I have to cut our wonderful meeting darling due to erm unfortunate circumstances" he took her hand and kissed it softly winking, "I'll see you later then Cathie?" he added as he let go of her hand and turned around to leave

"But my name is Angie" the girl told him giggly. James rolled his eyes, _whatever_. Lily almost burst out laughing at his expression. He turned back to the girl

"My most sincerest apologies" he bowed, and then left towards the Heads compartment, leaving the girl to watch longingly after him

as he approached Lily he knew she wasn't in a good mood. He was about to speak to her when she snapped at him

"Save it! You screw this up for me Potter and you will be in very deep shit!" she growled and stepped into the compartment, shutting the door in his face

"Damn!" James smirked. He rubbed his nose, where the door hit him before entering. He found her sitting next to the window, looking outside with a scowl on her face. He grinned even more

"Now that was rude, Evans. You really shouldn't hit your fellow Head student in the face with a door," he told her. When she turned around to look at him he could have sworn he saw a tear streak down her cheek, but before he could say anything she wiped it away and anger was all that was evident

"Listen Potter, just because you don't know what its like to be tormented for who you are ever since you can remember, and you didn't have to work to get this position you have no right, no right whatsoever to demolish any chance that I have in succeeding in being a good Head this year. If you don't want to take part in this honor that has been given to us then by all means leave everything up to me. Merlin knows you probably will" she told him turning back to the window

James just stared at her in awe. This was Lily Evans? He shook his head, _no not possible_. Yet as he stood there staring at her, unable to take his eyes off her, he couldn't help but wonder whether there was something hidden from what she showed everyone.

She only hung out with one other girl and was probably her only trusting friend. Sure she talked to the other girls but she never did seem to be as comfortable with them.

Seconds passed and James stood there watching her, lost in his thoughts of her

"What the hell are you staring at Potter?" her tired voice echoed through his mind and he shook his head

"Evans I-" he began but was interrupted by the arriving prefects. Lily gave him a questioning look which he missed as he was shaking his head in defeat, which intrigued her curiosity even more

Soon all the prefects were present and the meeting began

"Hi everyone, I'm Lily Evans, the Head Girl this year" she began

"And I'm James Potter, Head Boy. As you all know we were all chosen by Dumbledore himself due to the hard work that we showed last year throughout the school terms," James interrupted and it was Lily's turn to stare at him in amazement

"So you should all know what an honor it is to be handpicked by the Headmaster himself and I hope that you will not take advantage of your power over the other students" Lily added, directing the comment more to the Slytherins and James. He inwardly flinched

"So on with the duties that we will be assigning you" he went on

Remus Lupin walked out of the prefect meeting with a smile on his face and didn't lose it until he entered the compartment where his friends were

"Why the smile Moonboy?" Sirius asked him teasingly. Remus regarded him with mock revulsion

"Get your mind out of the gutter you dog. Nothing like that. I just came back form the prefect's meeting" he told them

"And what's that to smile about then Moony?" Peter asked

"James and Evans" he answered in a matter of fact tone

"What about them?" Sirius asked, curiosity breaking through his canine voice

"There's something up" he went on, "and Peter might just win the bet" he added

"YES!!!! I knew it" Peter jumped up dancing

"Calm down buddy, you don't want anyone to hear you do you? And besides it was James warming up to Evans not the other way round" he warned. Peter looked a bit dejected

"Well there's still hope, with the dance happening" Peter told them trying to regain all his enthusiasm

"Why is that? The dance happens every year, no one from Hogwarts is allowed to take part" Sirius interjected

"Because this year its an international event! My gran told me so! The French school is sending their Head Girl and Boy and so is that Bulgarian school and about two more that I haven't even heard of" he told them exasperatedly

"Really?" Remus asked interested

"Do you think Cynthie..?" Sirius' voice died out slowly

"Oh shut up with that crap Padfoot! There's no way that Cynthie could ever become Head Girl in whatever country she might be" Remus snapped worry beginning to take over inside him

"Oh yea? That's what everyone thought about Prongs, Moony" Peter pointed out. Remus pales and didn't speak

One thing was for sure; if Cynthie Belcher did make Head Girl in her French school and she did decide to come for the festival, then there would be n chance for anyone in the bet

But there was no way she would right?

"I'm impressed Potter" Lily confessed when all the prefects had left the compartment. James, who was sitting opposite her quirked an eyebrow in curiosity

"You are? And with what may I ask?" he asked mockingly. Lily could feel her temper rising slowly

"You know damn well, Potter" she snapped. James knew where it was going so he backed down

"I know, I know, I was kidding. Jeez, Evans why don't you does relax for a sec? Not everyone is out to get you, you know" he defended

"How would you know" was all she said in a low voice, looking out the window once again

Silence filled the compartment

"Err Evans? How long do we have to stay here for?" James asked unsure

"You can leave if you want. You don't have to stay here" she sighed against the window, not looking at him

James didn't really want to leave. At least not because he wanted to get away from her. He was scared to tell the truth. He had never seen Lily Evans as he did at the moment and the only thing that he wanted to do was to give her a hug.

But that's what he was scared of!

"Right" he muttered and stood up to leave. He reached the door, opened it and unwillingly looked back. He closed the door

"Listen Evans, about before.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or anything and despite our err 'relationship' these past years, I really do hope that we could get past that. It might come to a surprise to you to know that I did work for this position and I will do everything I can to help through the year" he told her sincerely

Lily stared at him. And then she stared some more. And then a little bit more

"Who the hell are you?" she asked in a whisper, as if not even intending to make it heard

"Oh., don't get me wrong, this doesn't effect the way I feel about you, its just it would help us work better if we could just put our loathing aside when it came to Head work" he amended quickly

"Right. Sure why not? We need to do this, and we need to do this right" she answered, still in shock

"Good, I'm glad we've got this sorted out. I'll be going now then. Taa!" he said over his shoulder as he reached for the door once more, but before disappearing he turned around once more and grinned

"Hate you, Evans" he told her and saw her smile at him in return

"Hate you too Potter" she replied, and he left

__

Strange boy, Lily thought, _but smart_

It was actually a good idea to forget their hatred while dealing with work. That way they could get their jobs done much faster.

What could possibly go wrong?

"Hello fellow trouble makers" James greeted his friends as he entered the compartment, only to see the rest with slightly worried expressions on their faces. Well at least on two of their faces. Sirius, his best friend, was on the floor in hysterics

"Hi, James" Remus replied when he without looking up

"Wow, Moony, what's with the name?" James jumped back in apprehension

"Sorry Prongs. It's this twit" he pointed at Sirius and rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity

"Right, so what's wrong with him anyway?" he asked more out of something to say

"Oh, nothing, he just heard a joke" Peter said in dismissive tone waving his hand

"So what we going to be doing tonight Prongs?" Remus changed the subject

"The same thing we did every Saturday night at Hogwarts, Moony" he said smugly a new glint in his eye. At this Sirius sobered up quite a bit

"Great, I've been looking forward to it. I've even been practicing my moves" he said proudly. Everyone but him laughed. He looked indignant, "but I have!" he whined

"Well I'm not dancing tonight, full moon is next week and I'm already feeling the strains" Remus told them and they all gave him a sympathetic smile

"That's alright Moon-boy, you seem to be doing quite alright without dancing if I remember correctly" Sirius smirked at him giving him a small nudge. Remus blushed

"It's a talent Black" he shot him

"So Prongs is she going to be there?" Peter asked James who was watching his friends with amusement

"Well of course Wormy. Every Saturday, midnight. Ever since fifth year" James answered, feeling the eat rise in his own cheeks

"And you don't even know her?" Remus asked always curious about the mystery girl of his friend

"Yes I know her. Her name is Mindy" he answered indignant

"Her real name?" Peter intrigued

"Well…" he died down, "Why wouldn't she give me her real name?" he asked them

"Did you give her yours?" Sirius smirked. James just looked away. Sirius' smirk grew wider, "Exactly!"

"We'll see" he defied them

"Indeed we shall" Remus said mysteriously. They all burst out laughing

****

A/N Hey everyone, as you can see, no I am not dead, no I have not given up on my stories and no I haven't forgotten them or you. Ever since I've been back from my holidays I've suffered from a severe case of writer's block. I have tried to continue all my stories in the past two months but to no avail, they've all come out crap so I'm doing them all over again. I've found the perfect remedy for writer's bock by the way if you're interested; overload yourselves with work. You will not find any free time for yourselves and that's when all the ideas come to you. It worked for me anyway. I'm really sorry for the long wait and my other stories are to follow soon after. Again sorry

And by the way I made a mistake in the last chapter. I wrote that James' hair was brown, yea its black. Again sorry

**__**

Child-of-Scorpio Glad you like it, hope you continue to do so as well

****

Wildmage's Daughter I wont drop it. You wont know what happens in this story 'cos I haven't written it yet and I have no clue when I'll be able to update again (insert evil laugh) ok just kidding. You will fin out what happens.. eventually

****

Lady of Masbolle Glad you like it and glad it makes you smile. Its my mission in life! Make people smile heh

****

Shilpa thank you heh

****

DracozFallenAngel haven't dropped it and don't worry I wont. I have plans for this beauty

****

James-RoxMySox completely agree with the peter thing, and your name heh

****

QueenofDrama I wish this was rich, 'cos that would mean that I would be too and that would mean I wouldn't have to work as I would have my own money but oh well! Hope you like this chapter heh

****

Lilbird will do

****

Basketball chica I wont! Promise heh

****

Mtm123 I'm sorry to have done that, but thanks for bringing that to my attention. Really appreciate it

****

SnakeEyesHannah Yes ma'am! Really sorry for the delay of the chapter but I hope you like it. I wont be dropping it as I now have some very interesting ideas to add to this story. But don't be too harsh on Wormy, he couldn't have been too bad to be able to hang out with the Marauders

****

Sweetaccent and we would definitely wouldn't want that. The world already has too many crazy people

****

Priscilla Ryu Glad you like this fic as well as the other ones I wrote heh. Really sorry for the delay of these chapters. I enjoy answering the reviews J


End file.
